German Patent Publication DE 4,026,170 A1 describes an applicator that can be used to apply coatings of shear-thinning, viscous coating materials and can be adjusted to apply those coatings in various widths and thicknesses. That applicator, however, mixes air and the viscous material in a chamber around the tip of a nozzle within the applicator, which mixing requires that the nozzle and a wall defining a mixing chamber around the outer surface of the nozzle be either disposed of and/or cleaned of the coating material after the applicator is used. Also, changing the width of the coating applied requires changing the size of the mixing chamber around the outer surface of the nozzle, so that obtaining coatings of different width and thickness is less easily done than may be desired.